Display systems are typically configured to reproduce images onto a screen or other surface in response to an audio/video (AV) input signal. The AV signal includes a continuous stream of information that indicates the colors for the display system to display and the positions for each of the colors. Ideally, the color information included in the AV signal would be represented identically by different types of display systems. Unfortunately, different types of display systems may incorporate different display technologies and each type of display technology may reproduce certain colors slightly differently than other display technologies in response to the same AV signal.
Digital projectors are one type of display technology that may display certain colors slightly differently than other display technologies such as cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. The color display variations of digital projectors may result from the differences between the behavior of the optical and electronic systems that comprise a digital projector and the optical and electronic systems that comprise other types of displays. The variations may increase if the same approach to representing color used in these other types of displays is applied to digital projectors. For example, CRT display systems may apply a gain, offset, gamma (GOG) model approach to AV signals in displaying information. With digital projectors, however, the GOG model may result in significant variations in the display of colors. It would be desirable to minimize any variations in the display of colors with a digital projector.